


In The Same River Twice

by oldwang



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldwang/pseuds/oldwang
Summary: 你無法涉入同一條河兩次，也無法遁入過去創作另一段歷史。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	In The Same River Twice

在例行的開鎖訓練中，尼爾的積分位居總排名第一，在一般的情境下，惠勒中士可能還有機會與他一較高下，在眾人的吼聲中拼得難分難捨，然而在逆行時間裡，沒有人能夠贏得了尼爾。

每一道鎖都有它的竅門，尼爾很難向人傳授這其中的道理，那是近乎是只能用身體直覺才能意會的，在順行的狀態下，尼爾可能還可以交代一二，但在逆行時間裡，作業走向更微觀的世界，作用力與反作用力，甚至是細微的摩擦本身，都會影響開鎖的時長，好在逆走時光的過程，你只會更往過去前進，那多爭取來的，也不過是沒把人送往更遙遠的過去。

開鎖不似時間理論那樣在正逆交疊中逐漸鎖死，也不像天能的手勢那樣雙手各退一步就能抽離，鎖的設計單純許多，一步步解開鑲嵌的機關，回復到最初的狀態，尼爾猜想自己大概就是對這點樂在其中。

天能裡例行的開鎖訓練除了正逆行時間的開鎖任務，甚至還有水下開鎖實戰，他們總有人打趣說是什麼樣的情況才需要憋著氣開鎖，但穿梭時空多次的他們其實都明白，世事可以預期，卻也超乎預期。

尼爾正準備重回史托克斯12市，這一次他來得又更早一些，在逆行中更加深入過去。他背著他的開鎖工具，早一步在史托克斯的地底深處等著，一連兩次舊地重遊，尼爾突然想起這樣一句話：「人生不能踏進同一條河兩次。」

尼爾第一次聽到這句話時，還不知悉時空旅行的竅門，也沒想過自己會在時光的正逆行中反覆泅泳，尼爾當時還年輕，剛加入天能不久，在第一次參與時間鉗行作戰時，偶然向那人提到這句話，說赫拉克利特若是生晚一些，鐵定不會這樣講。

那人想了想，告訴尼爾說：「赫拉克利特是對的。」

卻沒給尼爾在爭辯的機會，迅速拋給尼爾一張毯子，毛毯罩住尼爾的視線，尼爾只能聽見那人用著少見的輕盈聲線說：「好好睡吧。」

他是對的，重新回到史托克斯的尼爾這樣想，尼爾支身一人潛入地下堡壘，他按著早些時候自己摸熟的路徑先一步來到旋轉門，從那裡尼爾要前去替艾佛斯和他打開情報點前的柵欄。

在另一側的反照窗，尼爾看見自己離開逆轉門後，隨即摀住頭倒地。

『總歸還是順利過去了。』縱然目睹自己的未來，尼爾仍這樣告訴自己。

早在幾個鐘頭前，尼爾已經做好最後的道別了，沒什麼好跟自己討價還價的，現下尼爾所掌握的都是告別時刻後的剩餘。

尼爾通過逆轉門，接著如他先前所視般倒地。 逆行時，他未來出現的傷會如在他的肉體先一步鑿下印記，他的的眉心傳來錐心般的劇痛，面罩出現裂口，缺氧和巨疼讓他無法接著下一步，他感覺到自身的所有都隨著血液，自眉心的孔洞中淌出，包含信念，也包含回憶，生命泊泊地湧出。

尼爾知道不能停在這裡，這裡不是他的終點。

他撐著起身子，抵抗著陣痛強化的地心引力，他必須跑起來。前額流下的血幾乎讓他睜不開眼，逐漸急促的呼氣更是模糊了面罩。

尼爾必須跑起來，他要把門打開。

那是讓那個人再次見到自己的唯一方法。

在錶面上的藍色數字快速遞減之際，他跨出步伐，一步接著一步，拖著身子來到門前，只希望自己來得不算太遲。

尼爾是逆行時間裡的開鎖好手，一向從容的他從未如此慌亂過，氧氣從面罩的破孔中溢出，伴隨額上的劇痛，他能吸進的氧氣越來越少，缺氧差點讓他失去意識，尼爾雙手顫抖著，幾乎無法把鎖針嵌進鎖孔中，但他必須做到，他一定得做到。

尼爾要把那個人送回去，帶給過去的自己。

當鎖芯「喀」的一聲彈開，尼爾也只剩下推開門的力氣，他靠在門邊，讓柵欄門撐著自己，他緊咬下唇，試圖讓痛吊起自己的意識，但前額的劇痛實在太過巨大，他所能做的就只有等待，等待他的腳步聲，等待最後一面，也許還有那個他意料之外的任務，他真正的使命。

尼爾彌留之際，他難得向上帝祈禱，他祈禱自己的死亡能操之在己。

接著便是那個時刻，一切突然發生，就算是清醒的尼爾恐怕也沒有辦法準確描述那個瞬間：瓦克夫和衝出柵欄的艾佛斯扭打成一團，那人跟著上前，尼爾應該要做些什麼，但他也只能站著，他只能靠在柵欄，透過血染的面罩旁觀。

要是尼爾人還清醒，他也許會用「戲劇化」來形容此刻，但光是站著都快要了他的命，已經沒有力氣再多做什麼的尼爾，視線快要跟不上艾佛斯與瓦克夫的動作，但就再下一秒，靈光閃過。

他聽到薩托的指令，瓦克夫的手指要離開扳機，尼爾倚靠著鐵門踏出了他的最後一步，那是他所能做到的唯一一件事，隔著鐵門，尼爾看到了那個人。

『至少是這樣結束的，他還有得選。』

尼爾忍不住想。

那是他這這個時空裡最後看到的存在。

槍聲宛若喪鐘般響起。

若是生命告終前的跑馬燈，能夠給予尼爾更多的時間思考，尼爾或許會回想起，在自己第一次逆行時，在塑膠布簾隔出的小空間，自己跟那人所討論的赫拉克利特。

那個人是對的，不總是，但這次是對的。

人生不能踏入同一條河兩次，就算河是同樣一條，自己也不是那個自己。

天能可以改變時空的走向，卻沒有辦法讓自己往回走。

但尼爾沒有辦法再想了，他已經做完他所有能做的以及想做的。

他接下來要做的，就只有倒下。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 老是搞不懂最後大戰的先後順序，按照PTT完整版的說明，試著圓一下。  
> 按照電影裡主角在奧斯陸行動前傷口開始出現，尼爾可能也是一樣。


End file.
